Of Songfics, Oneshots and Drabbles
by hpstargleek96
Summary: A contemplation of my random songfics, oneshots drabbles, etc. Formally "Hey There, Kurt".
1. Hey There, Kurt

Hey There, Kurt

**AN**: I was listening to 'Hey There, Delilah' on repeat and this plot bunny started to nag me.

**Summary:** Kurt goes to surprise his Blaine at Dalton, and he hears Blaine singing 'Hey There, Delilah' and playing his guitar, with changed lyrics of course.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, or the song 'Hey There, Delilah'.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt POV<strong>

I'm walking to the Warblers Hall, on my way to see Blaine. Right now, I should be at McKinley, but I wanted to surprise him. As I get near the Hall, I can hear Blaine singing as he's look at the window. I recognize what he's staring at. It's the spot in the field, near the forest, where we used to lay down to look at the stars. I remember him whispering to me "The star look bright tonight, but I think your eyes are brighter." He isn't done yet, so I'm leaning against the door, watching him. As I listen, I realized that he changed some of the lyrics so it's just for me.

_Hey there, Kurt what's it like in New York City  
>I'm a thousand miles away<br>But boy tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
>Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true<em>

_Hey there, Kurt don't you worry about the distance_  
><em>I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen<em>  
><em>Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise<em>  
><em>I'm by your side<em>

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>What you do to me<em>

_Hey there, Kurt, I know times are getting hard_  
><em>But just believe me boy, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar<em>  
><em>We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would<em>  
><em>My word is good<em>

_Hey there, Kurt, I've got so much left to say_  
><em>If every simple song I wrote to you<em>  
><em>Would take your breath away, I'd write it all<em>  
><em>Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all<em>

'Yes, I would.' I thought

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_  
><em>But they've got planes and trains and cars<em>  
><em>I'd walk to you if I had no other way<em>  
><em>Our friends would all make fun of us<em>  
><em>And we'll just laugh along because we know<em>  
><em>That none of them have felt this way<em>

_'_No,none of ND has what we have, no even Britt and Artie' I said to himself

_Kurt, I can promise you_  
><em>That by the time that we get through<em>  
><em>The world will never ever be the same<em>  
><em>And you're to blame<em>

_Hey there, Kurt_  
><em>You be good and don't you miss me<em>  
><em>Two more years and you'll be done with school<em>  
><em>And I'll be making history like I do<em>

_You'll know it's all because of you_  
><em>We can do whatever we want to<em>  
><em>Hey there, Kurt here's to you<em>  
><em>This one's for you<em>

_Oh it's what you do to me_  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>Oh it's what you do to me<em>  
><em>What you do to m<em>e

"Hey, Blaine," I said to announce myself.

"Hey," Blaine said happily. "What are you... You didn't hear that did you?"

"Yes, I did." I never thought I'd see the day Blaine Anderson blushes. I decided to put the boy out of his misery. "Don't worry, I loved it. It was perfect, like you." Now Blaine really blushed.

"Shouldn't you be at glee practice?" He asked.

"I blackmailed Finn to cancel today's practice" I replied with a mischievous grin. "Now we can have a movie night. It is a Friday, after all."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Rate and Review! No flames please.

Please don't judge, first fic. :)


	2. Teenage Dream

AN: I changed this to a collection just because I can. I know this is short :(. Yes, I realize I (will) do a lot of songfics, I just find them easier to write. I will gladly take prompts. I just hope I can write a longer story.

Damian4eva, remember the story I wrote out last year? The incomplete one? I FOUND it. ;) (Even though I'm a Gryffindor...) I'll type it out when I have the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the awesomeness that is Klaine :'(

(I know it's not November yet, but I wanted to put this out the minute I came up with it)

_November 19, 2011_

"Mr. Shue, can I do a song real quick?" Blaine asked.

"Um, sure," Mr. Shue said in a questioning voice, "any special occasion?"

Blaine had a wide grin on his face. "Nothing special, it's just that I met the love of my life today, last year. By the way, I may or may not have toyed with the lyrics."

Kurt blushed and Blaine sent him a wink. The latter went to the piano and started to play.

_I think you're pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>I think you're funny  
>When you tell the punchline wrong<br>I knew you got me  
>So you let your walls come down, down<em>

_Before you met me_  
><em>I was alright, but things<em>  
><em>Were kinda heavy<em>  
><em>You brought me to life<em>  
><em>Now every February<em>  
><em>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<em>

_Let's just talk all through the night_  
><em>There's no need to rush<em>  
><em>We can dance, until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, will be young forever<em>

_You make me feel_  
><em>Like I'm livin' a<em>  
><em>Teenage dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_When you're around me,_  
><em>Life's like a movie scene<em>  
><em>I wasn't happy,<em>  
><em>Until you became my queen<em>  
><em>I finally found you,<em>  
><em>My missing puzzle piece<em>  
><em>I'm complete<em>

_Let's just talk all through the night_  
><em>There's no need to rush<em>  
><em>We can dance, until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, will be young forever<em>

_You make me feel_  
><em>Like I'm livin' a<em>  
><em>Teenage dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
><em>If that's what you need,<em>  
><em>In this teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you rest your head on me,<em>  
><em>If that's what you need,<em>  
><em>In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_Yoooouu_  
><em>You make me feel<em>  
><em>Like I'm livin' a<em>  
><em>Teenage dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_And my heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
><em>If that's what you need,<em>  
><em>In this teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you rest your head on me,<em>  
><em>If that's what you need,<em>  
><em>In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight<em>

Everyone clapped as Kurt went down the risers to kiss Blaine.

"This would have been better for Valentine's Day, you know."

"Eh, I couldn't wait. I found this version online and got started on learning the piano as soon as the first words we're sung."

"You're sweet."

"Only for you."

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel."


End file.
